


Antología Erótica Elemental

by Mirai_Sama



Category: 5 Elementos - Jesulink (Webcomic)
Genre: Añadiré más parejas y tags, BDSM, Bondage, Colección de Oneshots, Discord prompts, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Matarratas descubrió Amanecer, Matarratas hizo clones para que lo dejaran en paz, Matcest, Multi, Post-Canon, Un montón de flashfics que al parecer pasan en el mismo mundo, flashfic, tentáculos, todos con todos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Como ya son muchos(?) flashfics de 5 elementos, he decidido reunirlos todos en una Antología~Así que, aquí está la Antología Erótica Elemental, patrocinada y acolitada por el canal de NSFW del Server de Discord de Pueblo Beluga.Los flashfics suceden todos en el mismo universo extraño en el que Matarratas se ha hecho clones de si mismo para evitar que lo molesten mientras trabaja en Amanecer, Sôkar practica bondage, Lluvia es la Sumisa de Sôkar [Pero igual les da por culo a los otros(?)], Rubeola enseña bondage, y muchas otras cosas raras que salen mientras uno habla en el canal de Headcanons Cochinos.Al inicio de cada Capítulo pondré las advertencias correspondientes :3
Relationships: Kaji Llamaviva/Matarratas Rattengift, Lluvia Aquarrica/Sôkar Was, Lluvia Aquarrica/Sôkar Was/Matarratas Rattengift, Soft!Matarratas Rattengift/Evil!Matarratas Rattengift, Soft!Matarratas Rattengift/Sôkar Was
Kudos: 1





	1. Se gentil, por favor [Lluvia x Sôkar]

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto damos inicio a la Antología Erótica Elemental~
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>   
>  __  
>  **Kaji, Matarratas, Lluvia, Sôkar, Zap, Rubeola y todos los demás chicos de 5 Elementos son propiedad de Jesulink, son personajes muy geniales de una historia espectacular. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**  
> 

El Fic Inaugural de la Antología es de Lluvia y Sôkar, con la aparición especial de Rubeola, quién le enseña a Sôkar como amarrar a su novia :3  
  
  


ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTINE:

BDSM, Bondage.

##  **"Se gentil, por favor"**

##  _[Lluvia x Sôkar]_

Lluvia sollozó, mojando la venda que cubría sus ojos. Pudo sentir una mano suave, un toque sumamente delicado, levantar su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, Lluvia?— Preguntó una voz dulce en su oído. Lluvia podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—S-si… C-Continua—Musitó ella, maldiciendo para sus adentros el haber aceptado la regla de contestar todo lo que el chico preguntara. No podía evitar sonrojarse al hablar mientras estaba en esa posición. Movió un poco sus dedos y trató de mover los brazos, que se hallaban fijos a su espalda. La cuerda rozaba su piel ligeramente y no estaba tan apretada como creyó que estaría. Igual no veía sencillo librarse de sus ataduras si algo pasaba.

—Sabes que sólo tienes que decirlo para que paremos— insistió el elemental de sombra, ahora desde algún punto detrás de ella. Joder ¿Porqué estaba vendada? 

—Ahora pasa la cuerda por entre sus piernas, Sôkar— dijo Rubeola algo más lejos. Lluvia pudo sentir como Sôkar obedecía y no pudo evitar dar un quejido de sorpresa cuando la cuerda se tensó alrededor de su muslo:—Perfecto… Ahora la estrella.

Ah sí, Rubeola estaba enseñándole bondage a Sôkar y ella se había ofrecido a ayudar. Pero no había logrado quedarse quieta ante la mirada inquisitiva de la elemental de virus, por lo que Sôkar le había vendado los ojos. Estúpida Rubeola. Tonto Sôkar y su tonta consideración. 

Lluvia dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir la mano de Sôkar sobre su pecho, pasando la cuerda con cuidado. Sôkar le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y le susurró al oído: —lo estás haciendo muy bien, Lluvia, ya casi terminamos.

—C-claro que lo estoy haciendo bien— replicó fingiendo enojo, tratando de ignorar las ganas que tenía de rogarle a su pareja que la tomara ahí mismo. Joder, que lo de estar amarrada a total merced del elemental de sombra la estaba poniendo.

—Vaya, parece que sí logró soportar hasta el final— comentó Rubeola un poco decepcionada.

—Lluvia es fuerte… Y terca—Respondió Sôkar con cariño y Lluvia resopló deseando saber dónde estaba para golpearle.

—Eso noto… Bueno, ahora me retiraré para que le puedas quitar la venda y le muestres tu obra de arte— dijo Rubeola en un tono que hizo que Lluvia pensara en otras cosas. Acto seguido escuchó pasos y la puerta cerrarse.

Los minutos pasaron y la venda seguía puesta. Lluvia giró la cabeza consciente que el hacerlo no haría que viera nada.

—Ehm… ¿Sôkar? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Aquí estoy Llu…

—¿Por qué la venda sigue puesta?

—Porque me quedé admirándote.

Lluvia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y recordó porqué estaba sollozando minutos antes. En serio quería tocar al elemental de sombra y que él la tocara, y se estaba desesperando de verdad. 

—Sôkar— se quejó, sintiendo las lágrimas salir otra vez de sus ojos. Joder ¿Porqué era tan vulnerable con él?

El elemental de sombra no contestó, y en su lugar retiró la venda de los ojos de la peli azul. Lluvia alzó la vista y sintió otro escalofrío al ver la mirada depredadora en los ojos de Sôkar. El elemental de sombra se había quitado su venda en algún momento, y ahora sus ojos oscuros por el deseo seguían las líneas de las cuerdas sobre su cuerpo. 

—Lluvia… ¿Puedo?—preguntó Sôkar deslizando su mano por el pecho de la elemental de agua, acariciándole el vientre y deteniendo su mano en el borde de los calzones azules que llevaba.

Lluvia asintió, mordiéndose el labio y Sôkar frunció el entrecejo retirando la mano.

—No, no ¡No!— Se quejó Lluvia tratando de acercarse al elemental de sombra y fallando miserablemente por culpa de las cuerdas que la sostenían a la cama:—Sôkar, por favor… En serio...T-te necesito.

La última palabra dejó sus labios como un leve susurro, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de escarlata. Sôkar la miró largamente y asintió, antes de caminar para quedar tras de ella. Lluvia lo siguió con la mirada sin entender, pero al abrir su boca para preguntarle por qué, todo lo que salió fue un jadeo al sentir la mano del elemental de sombras acariciándole por encima de la ropa interior.

—Estás húmeda— musitó Sôkar al oído de la peli azul:— ¿Acaso te gusta tanto el estar así?

—C-cállate y empieza—replicó la joven, tratando de mover su cadera para sentir más del roce.

—Primero mírate— pidió Sôkar, señalando el espejo gigante frente a ellos [cortesía de Rube]. Lluvia se miró y quedó en blanco. 

La cuerda roja destacaba mucho sobre su piel, realzando su busto y sus muslos. La cuerda se enrollaba alrededor de sus brazos sujetándolos hacia atrás, y alrededor de sus piernas para mantenerla arrodillada y las piernas separadas. Lluvia no pudo evitar ruborizarse al notar la pequeña mancha de humedad en su ropa interior, sobre la cual la mano de Sôkar se movía lentamente. 

Se estremeció y alzó la vista, mirando el intrincado diseño de estrella que apresaba sus pechos y los hacía ver más grandes. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es que Sôkar había aguantado el verla así? Hasta ella se estaba poniendo de solo verse. 

—Fuiste muy buena, muy obediente, Lluvia—susurró Sôkar a su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciéndola suspirar:— así que ahora te daré un premio.

Lluvia no tuvo que preguntar cuál premio, y tampoco hubiera podido preguntar, ya que Sôkar le había girado la cabeza y había reclamado sus labios en un beso dulce y suave, mientras introducía la mano en la ropa interior de la elemental de agua.

Lluvia gimió en el beso, mientras Sôkar la acariciaba con mano experta, y Lluvia estaba segura de que, si no fuera por las cuerdas y por la forma en que el elemental de sombra la sostenía, se habría derretido. 

—S-sôkar?

—¿Dime, Lluvia?

—S-se gentil, por favor— pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

Sôkar la miró intensamente y sonrió de lado:—Ya que lo pides así...

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Océano Profundo [Lluvia x Sôkar x Matarratas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lluvia y Sôkar tratan de complacer a Matarratas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
>    
>  __  
>  **Kaji, Matarratas, Lluvia, Sôkar, Zap, Rubeola y todos los demás chicos de 5 Elementos son propiedad de Jesulink, son personajes muy geniales de una historia espectacular. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**   
> 

El segundo fic de la Antología es de Lluvia, Sôkar y Matarratas, quién se ha prestado para que Sôkar practique con las cuerdas y tal vez con algo más ;) ;)  
  
  


ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTINE:

BDSM, Bondage, Tentáculos.

##  **"Océano Profundo"**

##  _[Lluvia x Sôkar x Matarratas]_

—¿Quiere alguien repetirme porqué carajos acepté prestarme para ésto?— Preguntó Matarratas a nadie en particular, mientras veía como Sôkar le pasaba unas cuerdas por el pecho formando una estrella. A un lado estaba Lluvia mirándolos con una expresión de satisfacción y hambre que sólo le producía escalofríos a Matarratas.

—Porque eres un buen amigo— ofreció Sôkar, ajustando las cuerdas que mantenían las manos de Matarratas suspendidas en el aire, sujetas del techo. Sôkar tenía sus lentes oscuros puestos así que Matarratas no podía ver bien su expresión, pero sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y la forma en la que se detenía más tiempo del necesario pasando las cuerdas, aún con guantes, hacía que Matarratas se preguntara si realmente lo veía como un “amigo”.

—Ven ¿Y por qué tu novia no es la que se está prestando para esto? Ya que a lo mejor te mata, pero igual es tu novia ¿no?—insistió Matarratas al notar que las cuerdas alrededor de su entrepierna eran ajustadas, haciendo que se notara aún más el bulto en su pantaloneta. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando Sôkar se detuvo a admirar su trabajo con el rostro muy cerca.

—Yo ya lo hice— respondió Lluvia encogiéndose de hombros:— y no me quejé mientras pasaba.

—Aunque si hizo varios sonidos muy tiernos— comentó Sôkar y Lluvia le dedicó una mirada asesina. Matarratas estaba a punto de preguntar cuáles sonidos cuando el elemental de sombra apretó las cuerdas y de su boca salió un gemido nada pudoroso. 

—Justo así— Sôkar sonrió dando un par de pasos atrás para admirar su obra. Matarratas se sentía incómodo, más que todo por la oscura mirada de Lluvia, y porque estaba suspendido del techo por las muñecas y la cintura. Sin posibilidad de zafarse.

Nah, la verdad si podía zafarse.

—Te sugiero que no te deshagas de las cuerdas con tu Kimikoho— advirtió Lluvia adivinando sus intenciones.

—La cuerda ha sido difícil de conseguir, y la verdad sólo queremos que disfrutes esto— explicó Sôkar y Matarratas sintió un escalofrío cuando la elemental de agua alzó la mano y varios tentáculos de agua surgieron a su alrededor. Sôkar la detuvo y miró al elemental de virus:— Matarratas… ¿Te gustaría seguir con ésto?

—¿É-esto? ¿¡Qué es esto!?— Preguntó el peli morado escandalizado, mirando los tentáculos de agua que se mecían perezosamente demasiado cerca de su entrepierna para su gusto:— ¡Acepté que me amarraras y firmé tu estúpido acuerdo! ¡Pero ésto es algo diferente!

—Si es demasiado, dí la palabra y nos detendremos— respondió Sôkar moviendo una mano y haciendo un tentáculo de sombra que tomó con gentileza el rostro del elemental de virus para hacer que lo mirara:—¿O en serio no tienes curiosidad por qué se siente el ser tocado y llevado hasta el clímax por otra persona?

Matarratas lo miró sin saber qué decir. Sôkar se había puesto detrás de Lluvia y la abrazaba por la cintura, había introducido una de sus manos en la boca de la chica [tal vez para acallarla], mientras que su otra mano se colaba bajo la camisa, para acariciar distraídamente su vientre. 

La imagen frente a él era en partes iguales increíble; ver cómo Lluvia se derretía ante del toque de Sôkar, tranquila y paciente no era algo de todos los días; y excitante; la elemental de agua lamía los dedos en su boca, mientras recorría el cuerpo semidesnudo de Matarratas con una mirada oscura, cargada de lascivia. 

Matarratas se mordió el labio para evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca, al sentir mayore presión sobre su miembro, que parecía estar muy de acuerdo con Sôkar y con Lluvia, y parecía también muy impaciente por encontrarse con uno de los tentáculos frente a él.

Y pues, ya entrados en gastos, y con la traición de su anatomía, no era muy fácil negar que toda la idea lo ponía, mucho. Una cosa era masturbarse pensando en el cabezón de turno, y otra muy diferente debía ser que alguien más lo tocara. Pero nadie más podía tocarlo, por culpa de su vírico ser. Matarratas fijó su mirada en el tentáculo de sombra, que se sentía suave sobre su piel, como una brisa, pero mantenía un agarre fijo sobre su cara, fuerte pero gentil.

—S-si llegara a decir que si... —Musitó Matarratas, y pudo notar como Lluvia se tensaba y como Sôkar sonreía, pegándose más a su novia y retirando su mano de los labios de ella, para bajarlos lentamente y dejarlos sobre la cintura de la chica, apenas enganchados en el borde de su pantalón:— ¿prometen detenerse cuando se los pida?

—Por supuesto, lumbrera— Replicó Lluvia moviéndose para quedar más pegada a Sôkar, y haciendo que los tentáculos se estiraran un poco hacia Matarratas:— Lo más importante es que disfrutemos todos, idiota.

—No pues, con ese cariño ¿cómo voy a dudar de ti?— ironizó el peli morado, resoplando. Sôkar retiró su mano de la cintura de la chica y procedió a darle una senda nalgada a la joven, quien gimió ante la acción, y volteó a mirar a Sôkar con ¿Eso era arrepentimiento? ¿Lluvia arrepintiéndose? ¿Qué?

—¿De qué hablamos, Lluvia?

—De que sería una niña buena en el dormitorio

—¿Y qué acabas de hacer?

—Traté mal a nuestro invitado.

—¿Deberé castigarte o le pedirás disculpas?

Lluvia emitió un quejido y miró a Matarratas:—Pero aún no ha dicho que si quiere…

—Responde mi pregunta— Sôkar dio otra nalgada a la joven y ella gimió otra vez, relamiéndose.

—S-seré buena, le pediré disculpas—aseguró ella, y Matarratas, al ver sus piernas temblando, estaba seguro que de no ser por el agarre del elemental de sombra la chica estaría en el suelo. Matarratas alzó una ceja ante el despliegue.

—Matarratas—dijo la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una voz tímida que Matarratas no le había escuchado en la vida, mirando a Sôkar quién asintió, y luego mirando otra vez a Matarratas:— Perdón por perder la compostura, es que… Enserio quiero que te nos unas ¿Podrías por favor decir que si?

Matarratas sintió un escalofrío. Joder. Es que eso de ver a Lluvia así, tímida y pidiéndole perdón era algo que no se veía todos los días. Y que le rogara. Uff, eso si que lo estaba poniendo y ahora no había forma de negar la erección ni la pequeña sombra de humedad que manchaba la parte frontal de sus calzoncillos.

—V-vale… Pero con cuidado— Musitó Matarratas y los ojos de Lluvia se iluminaron.

—No te arrepentirás— dijo Sôkar con una voz ronca y tan llena de deseo que Matarratas empezó a arrepentirse. Pero entonces el tentáculo de sombras liberó su erección, mientras un par de los tentáculos de agua comenzaban a acariciar su pecho. 

Para su sorpresa, el agua no estaba fría. De hecho era fácil cerrar los ojos e imaginar que ambos chicos recorrían su pecho con sus bocas, dejando besos húmedos sobre su piel. Uno de los tentáculos llegó a su pezón y pronto el otro lo siguió.

¡Joder! Era como si un par de lenguas estuvieran rozando y jalando sus pezones; los tentáculos los succionaban y jugueteaban con ellos, y Matarratas no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo y arquearse todo lo que las cuerdas le permitían. 

Un gemido ahogado llamó su atención, y volteó a mirar a Sôkar y Lluvia. La última se hallaba sin camisa, y estaba temblando en brazos del elemental de sombra, cuya mano había desaparecido en los pantalones de la chica. Sôkar por su parte sonrió al notar la mirada de Matarratas y se relamió los labios en un gesto casi prometedor.

Matarratas no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué le prometía aquel gesto, pues el tentáculo de sombras había rodeado su erección y empezó a frotarla al mismo ritmo que se movía la mano del pelinegro dentro del pantalón de Lluvia.

Matarratas movió su cadera, y casi podía imaginarse que era él quién se hundía en la elemental de agua, mientras ella lamía su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda baja y…

—Nyaaah~— el gemido que escapó de su boca, y era algo que el peli morado negaría hasta sus últimos días, producto de uno de los tentáculos de agua acariciando su trasero, fue respondido por un jadeo ahogado por parte de sus dos amigos. 

Matarratas se sonrojó violentamente cuando Sôkar lamió el cuello de la elemental de agua y le dijo al oído, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Matarratas escuchara:— espera Lluvia, yo también quiero hacerlo mío.

—C-chicos…—musitó Matarratas tratando de no gemir ni jadear entre los roces de los tentáculos. Sôkar y Lluvia lo miraron intensamente.

—¿Quieres que paremos?— preguntó Sôkar, su voz, en lugar de estar cargada de decepción como esperaba Matarratas, estaba cargada de preocupación. Y los tentáculos se detuvieron al instante, casi como si les hubiera dado un golpecito.

Matarratas tragó saliva y se relamió los labios, nervioso.

¿Quería que pararan? No. La verdad es que le frustraba que los tentáculos hubieran dejado de moverse, y su miembro le pedía a gritos que se moviera en busca de más fricción. 

Pero el que lo tomaran era algo más… Complicado. En especial cuando después Lluvia lo molestara por pasivo.

Su preocupación debía mostrarse en su rostro, o tal vez en la manera nerviosa en la que miraba a Lluvia, porque Sôkar dijo:—No te preocupes, Mat, nada saldrá de aquí; esto queda entre nosotros y la habitación.

—No diré nada, lo prometo— asintió Lluvia cruzando su corazón, como prometiéndole, antes de añadir, sonrojada y con un hilo de voz:— Así que, por f-favor Matarratas… ¿Me dejarías seguir c-complaciendote?

¡Joder! Matarratas no sabía que necesitaba a Lluvia tímida y complaciente hasta ese momento. Y podía jurar que su miembro se había puesto más duro, si eso era posible. 

—¿Y lo harás como yo quiera?—preguntó Matarratas, más por probar que por otra cosa. Sôkar sonrió de lado, casi travieso. Y Lluvia se apresuró a asentir.

—Tú sólo dime— insistió ella, con los ojos brillantes y deseosos. Y Matarratas notó que Sôkar había parado también de tocarla a ella.

—D-de acuerdo— aceptó Matarratas:— Pero que primero vaya Sôkar. Me niego a que mi virginidad la tome Lluvia.

Lluvia emitió un quejido de desilusión, que pronto fue reemplazado por gemidos cuando Sôkar retomó sus caricias.

—No te arrepentirás, Mat—prometió Sôkar, tomando un frasco de la mesa a su lado y vertiéndolo en uno de los agujeros de sombras que creaba. Matarratas pudo sentir el líquido frío gotear en su espalda baja, y jadeó al sentir como el tentáculo lo esparcía hacia su entrada. 

Su cabeza, sin embargo, a duras penas podía elaborar un pensamiento coherente más allá del “¡oh si!” que probablemente escapara de sus labios cuando los tentáculos de Lluvia volvieron a su labor de succionar y rozar sus pezones, y se aunaron al tentáculo de sombras que lo masturbaba a un ritmo tortuoso. 

Tanto así era que no se percató de cuando el tentáculo entró hasta que rozó algo dentro de él que lo hizo arquearse y dar un grito de placer.

—¡JODER!— jadeó Matarratas sintiendo como el tentáculo lo llenaba y tocaba ese punto una vez más.

—Oh, no tienes idea de cuanto lo haremos esta noche… 

**_A suivre..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, no olviden que en el Canal de NSFW del server de Pueblo Beluga [O en mi twitter @Mirai_H_Sama] pueden hacer sugerencias para próximos flashfics~


	3. Dulces Sueños [Sôkar x Soft!Matarratas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softy y Sôkar tienen un encuentro cercano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
>    
>  __  
>  **Kaji, Matarratas, Lluvia, Sôkar, Zap, Rubeola y todos los demás chicos de 5 Elementos son propiedad de Jesulink, son personajes muy geniales de una historia espectacular. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**   
> 

El tercer fic de la Antología es de Sôkar y Soft!Matarratas, quién ha ido a curiosear en la habitación de juegos de Sôkar y ahora va a disfrutar con él :3  
  
  


ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTINE:

BDSM, Bondage, Clones.

##  **"Dulces Sueños"**

##  _[Sôkar x Soft!Matarratas]_

Sôkar terminó de enrollar la última cuerda y la guardó con las otras, sonriendo ante su colección de cuerdas y esposas. Era tranquilizador limpiarlas y ordenarlas cada tanto. Y realmente necesitaba algo de paz debido a los sucesos de los últimos días, con todo lo extraño que había estado actuando Matarratas y en su defecto, todo el mundo.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí estabas!—una voz suave lo hizo darse la vuelta confundido. Lluvia había cancelado su cita de hoy así que no debería haber nadie ahí. Su confusión se incrementó al ver a Matarratas con una leve sonrisa, mirándolo curioso a través de su ojo descubierto.

—¿Me necesitabas?—preguntó Sôkar retomando la compostura, mirando de hito en hito al elemental de virus frente a él y preguntándose si tal vez usar gafas de sol no era tan buena idea. El peli morado tenía las manos en la espalda, y llevaba puesto un buzo demasiado grande para él, que le colgaba más abajo de uno de los hombros, dejando ver sus clavículas. Tenía los pies muy juntos mientras se inclinaba como si quisiera ver por debajo de las gafas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sólo quería verte— respondió Matarratas con una enorme sonrisa, enderezandose de golpe:—eres muy lindo, Sôkar~

Sôkar no sabía bien qué responder, más que todo porque su atención estaba en el borde del buzo morado, que le quedaba a medio muslo y dejaba ver las piernas del joven. ¿No tenía nada más puesto debajo? 

Por mucho que la idea le gustara, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que eso no era muy Matarratas, ni siquiera cuando estaba atado. 

—¿Quién eres?—decidió preguntar, y el Matarratas falso lo miró sorprendido y triste. Su ojito se llenó de lágrimas.

—¿T-te diste cuenta?— preguntó desolado el peli morado, y Sôkar se sintió absurdamente culpable:—He fallado… S-soy un muy mal clon

Sôkar vio como el peli morado empezaba a llorar, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con las mangas del buzo, que caían más abajo que sus manos. Sôkar se mordió el labio, tratando de poner a un lado los pensamientos impuros que venían a su cabeza ante la aparentemente inocente imagen frente a él.

—Tranquilo, tú no has hecho nada malo— aseguró Sôkar acercándose a él. El elemental de sombra tomó una de las manos del joven y la bajó, para poder verle el ojo, que seguía brillante por las lágrimas:—ya, ya, no llores— susurró limpiándole una lágrima con una caricia suave.

—Eres muy dulce— musitó el clon:—con razón al original le gustas tanto...

—¿Le gusto a Matarratas?— preguntó Sôkar, mientras su mano seguía acariciándole la mejilla al peli morado, que se inclinaba hacia la caricia gustoso.

—Y mucho— aseguró el peli morado con un suave suspiro:— y no lo culpo… Eres muy lindo y muy dulce…

—Yo no diría dulce, la verdad— comentó Sôkar aún acariciando las mejillas del joven, que sonreía encantado:—En especial no en _este cuarto._

—¿Que tiene de especial este cuarto?— preguntó el elemental de virus mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, su mirada deteniéndose en la enorme cama que dominaba la habitación y los aros para cadenas que había en la pared detrás de ésta.

—Es… Mi cuarto especial— musitó el elemental de sombra, preguntándose cómo respondería el clon a ser amarrado ¿sería igual de tímido y ansioso como el original? ¿sería tan adorable como estaba siendo ahorita que le acariciaba las mejillas?

—¿Tu cuarto especial?— el ojo del peli morado se abrió mucho, brillando de la emoción:— ¿Aquí fue dónde lo amarraste? ¿Y a Kaji también?

—Y a Lluvia— añadió el pelinegro con un leve asentimiento.

—¿Me amarrarías?— preguntó Matarratas… El Clon de Matarratas, haciendo un puchero y aferrándose a la parte de enfrente de su camisa. Sôkar inhaló profundamente, preguntándose si realmente valía la pena forzar su autocontrol tanto, después de todo el joven se estaba ofreciendo de esa forma.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te amarre?— preguntó Sôkar bajando un poco su pulgar para acariciarle el labio inferior. El clon asintió, antes de atrapar el dedo del elemental de sombra entre sus labios, depositando un besito en él, sin dejar de mirar al elemental de sombras.

Sôkar no vio razón para aguantar más, y con un movimiento de su muñeca hizo un portal de sombra bajo el peli morado para hacerlo caer sobre la cama. El elemental de virus emitió un quejidito al caer en la cama, antes de soltar una adorable risita. Sôkar se mordió el labio mientras sacaba una de las cuerdas del cajón y avanzaba hacia el chico.

—¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?—preguntó el peli morado jugueteando con los bordes de su saco y mirando con expectativa al elemental de sombra. El chico se había sentado con las piernas dobladas, casi arrodillado. Perfecto.

Sôkar asintió levemente, avanzando hasta el chico, que empezó a quitarse el buzo lentamente, mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas de rojo. Su torso de piel pálida y tersa se veía igual que la de Matarratas, o casi igual. Sôkar sonrió de lado al notar que el chico no tenía ombligo, pero que igual que al original una pequeña mata de rizos morados desaparecía bajo el borde de la pequeña pantaloneta que estaba usando. 

Sôkar no podía negar que estaba decepcionado de ver que el joven estaba usando algo más bajo el saco, pero igual le gustaba como la pequeña prenda se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo, marcando su entrepierna, que parecía estar despertando.

—¿V-vas a quedarte mirando o vas a amarrarme?— preguntó el chico jugando con su cabello y removiéndose inquieto en un gesto tan inocente y dulce que Sôkar sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería amarrarlo y tomar toda su inocencia.

—¿Tanto quieres que lo haga?— preguntó con tono neutro, subiendo a la cama para tomar las manos del chico para amarrarlas a su espalda. Entonces lo notó. El joven frente a él no llevaba puestos guantes.

—¿Estás bien, Sôkar?—preguntó el chico después de un par de minutos de silencio, inclinando la cabeza con gesto preocupado:—¿Hice algo mal?

—No llevas guantes…

El chico parpadeó y se miró las manos como si acabara de notarlo, antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreírle:— el Original nos vacunó para que no fuéramos peligrosos para nadie.

Sôkar frunció el entrecejo tomando con suavidad la mano del peli morado. Nada. En serio podía tocarlo.

—¿Sôkar?¿Está…?—la pregunta del chico se vio interrumpida por los labios del pelinegro, que lo besaba fieramente, reclamando su boca con ansia. El peli morado le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y correspondió el beso gustoso, tratando de seguirle el paso al elemental de sombra. 

Cuando se separaron a ambos les faltaba el aliento, y el peli morado tenía las manos amarradas a la cabecera de la cama, por encima de su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

—Mat...—comenzó el elemental de sombra, deteniéndose de pronto. El chico frente a él podía ser muy parecido al elemental de virus, pero no era él. Ni siquiera actuaba como él.

—Los otros me dicen Softy… O “ternurita”— ofreció el peli morado:— uno me dice “Cursi de mierda”, pero ese nombre no me gusta…

—Softy...—musitó Sôkar asintiendo, le parecía un apodo muy apropiado para el dulce chico atado en su cama:—¿Seguro quieres seguir con esto, Softy?

—¡Si!—dijo el chico emocionado, jalando un poco las ataduras de sus manos:—Oh, pero sé gentil conmigo, nunca he estado con nadie.

Sôkar respiró profundamente ¿Es que acaso el chico, _Softy_ , no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba? Tomó la cuerda y comenzó a atar nudos sobre el pecho y torso del chico, dando besos y lamidas en cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, sin poder evitar pensar que así debía saber la piel de su amado Matarratas, que así gemiría el elemental de virus bajo sus labios.

—Mhhm S-sôkar~ aahhh~

Los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban del a boca del peli morado eran cada vez más fuertes, y el chico que, parecía querer esconder la cara completamente detrás de su flequillo, se mordió el labio para acallar un gemido particularmente ruidoso, provocado por el húmedo beso del elemental de sombra sobre su entrepierna. Sôkar le abrió las piernas, hundiendo las uñas en los muslos del elemental de virus.

—No te atrevas a ocultarte ni a acallar tus gemidos—dijo con voz ronca y comandante, haciendo que el peli morado se estremeciera:—quiero verte y quiero oirte ¿entendiste?

—S-si, señor—respondió Softy, solícito, moviendo la cabeza para que el flequillo volviera a su posición normal. Su cara estaba completamente roja y su ojo, oscurecido de placer y deseo, estaba fijo en Sôkar.

—Que buen chico— felicitó Sôkar retirándole lo que le quedaba de ropa, provocando otro estremecimiento y un jadeo suave cuando la erección del joven quedó expuesta:—debería darte un premio~

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, no olviden que en el Canal de NSFW del server de Pueblo Beluga [O en mi twitter @Mirai_H_Sama] pueden hacer sugerencias para próximos flashfics~


	4. Borra esa estúpida sonrisa [Soft!Matarratas x Evil!Matarratas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil! descubre que Softy estuvo con Sôkar y eso no le gusta mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
>    
>  __  
>  **Kaji, Matarratas, Lluvia, Sôkar, Zap, Rubeola y todos los demás chicos de 5 Elementos son propiedad de Jesulink, son personajes muy geniales de una historia espectacular. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**   
> 

El cuarto fic de la Antología es de Soft!Matarratas e Evil!Matarratas, quién está molesto por que su plan no funcionó, pero se molestará más cuando descubra cómo fue que Softy distrajo a Sôkar ;) ;)  
  
  


ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTINE:

Trato rudo, incesto de clones [Matcest], escena de celos.

##  **"Borra esa estúpida sonrisa"**

##  _[Soft!Matarratas x Evil!Matarratas]_

Softy caminaba con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, decir que había disfrutado mucho su encuentro con Sôkar era decir poco, pero tampoco tenía palabras para la sensación de euforia que le había dejado el ser tratado como algo tan valioso y el ser _amado_ por el elemental de sombra, así fuera un sustituto del original. 

No. Negó con la cabeza. No iba a pensarlo así. Sôkar no lo había llamado Matarratas ni una vez desde que había aprendido su apodo. “Softy”. Le gustó como había sonado en los labios del elemental de sombra mientras lo tomaba. Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que había pasado, y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita al recordar el “Puedes volver cuando quieras, Softy”. 

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Cursi de mierda— la voz de Evil [O Meany como le decían él y Hairy en secreto] lo hizo dar un salto y voltearse asustado. No alcanzó a huir.

El otro clon lo acorraló contra una pared, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y mirándolo con todo el odio que su ojo podía emitir. Softy no pudo más que encogerse ante la figura frente a sí, bajando la mirada con nerviosismo.

—H-hola, Evil… ¿C-cómo te va? ¿N-no es un lindo día?— balbuceó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba nervioso con los bordes de sus mangas.

—Un lindo día y una mierda ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Evil golpeando la pared al lado de la cabeza del chico, haciéndolo pegar un chillido y un saltito.

—F-fui a hacer lo que me dijiste— musitó Softy levantando la mirada con miedo:— fui a ver a Sôkar y lo entretuve, como querías.

—Entonces el imbécil fue otro— gruñó por lo bajo Evil dejando caer los brazos y mirando alrededor con una expresión de furia. Softy tragó saliva y se enderezó, acomodándose el saco. 

El clon malvado parecía estar pensando a quién matar a continuación, y Softy se alegraba de no ser él el receptor de esa ira. No que no le agradara Evil, pero le daba miedo cuando se ponía en ese plan. Una vez notó que el otro clon no parecía tener más interés en él, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso?— La voz de Evil lo hizo saltar, pero no alcanzó a darse la vuelta, porque su interlocutor lo jaló del saco para detenerlo y hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Q-qué pasó?— preguntó girando la cabeza para ver el rostro del otro, que parecía estar examinando algo en su hombro.

—¿Te lastimaste?— Evil tocó un punto en la base del cuello del joven que lo hizo emitir un gemido. Softy de repente recordó la boca del elemental de sombras sobre su cuello y espalda. Oh no, probablemente tendría la espalda llena de marcas. Softy se apresuró a alejarse del otro, acomodándose el saco y dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—No, no, estoy bien, no es nada— se apresuró a decirle, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Evil lo miró intensamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hacia la casa que ahora era su “guarida”. Una vez allí lo botó contra un sofá, con una expresión de furia que hizo que Softy se hiciera bolita.

—Dime...—dijo Evil con ira mal disimulada:—¿Cómo fue exactamente que distrajiste a Sôkar?

—Y-yo...—Softy se sonrojó, pensando en lo que había hecho con el elemental de sombra:—L-lo mantuve en su cuarto de juegos?

—¿Dejaste que te tocara?— Evil parecía más y más enojado, y Softy miraba nervioso alrededor deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el Original les hubiera dejado el Kimikoho. Así él podría hacer algo para escapar.

—Dijiste que lo distrajera sin importar los medios—musitó Softy, con lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse. 

—¡Pero no así!—gritó de vuelta Evil, tomándolo por el cuello del saco:—¡Nadie más que yo debería tocarte!

Softy jadeó sorprendido, mirando a Evil a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El clon malvado parecía estar examinándolo, con furia.

—E-evil…

—¿Llegaron hasta el final?

—¿eh?

—¡Que si llegaron hasta el final, Cursi de mierda!

Softy se estremeció y asintió suavemente. Evil dejó salir un grito de furia y lo alzó como si fuera un saco de papas. Softy se preguntó si debía rezarle al Original en estos casos.

Lo que no se esperó fue ser botado en la cama de Evil, ni mucho menos ver como el clon malvado movía los hombros para que la chaqueta cayera al suelo, antes de empezar a trepar a la cama con su ojo fijo en Softy, quién había retrocedido hasta que su espalda había topado con la cabecera de la cama.

—¿E-evil?—llamó asustado, y se encogió cuando el otro alzó la mano para ponerla en su mejilla.

—No temas, Softy, sólo voy a reclamar lo que es mío—dijo Evil acariciándole la mejilla, antes de robarle un beso fiero y apasionado, que dejó a Softy sin aire. Evil tomó el borde del saco y lo levantó, descubriendo el torso del más dulce de los clones.

—¡E-espera!—balbuceó Softy sonrojado, tratando de cubrirse:—¿Por qué haces esto?

Evil lo miró confundido, una de sus manos sosteniendo el saco arriba, mientras la otra estaba apoyada sobre la piel desnuda del adorable chico.

—¿Cómo que porqué?— preguntó a su vez Evil, enojado:— tú eres Mi Softy… Mi favorito… 

—¿Tu favorito?—Softy lo miró sorprendido y sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa, antes de lanzarse hacia el clon malvado y abrazarlo emocionado:—yo también te quiero.

Evil se sonrojó, devolviendo el abrazo y, tomando el borde del saco, se lo quitó con un movimiento rápido. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué dejaste que te mancillaran de esta forma?—Preguntó molesto señalando varias de las marcas de mordidas que Sôkar había dejado por todo el cuerpo del joven. Softy se mordió el labio y miró a Evil haciendo un puchero.

—Pues… Es que no sabía que te gustaba— musitó Softy con un quejido.

—¡PUES AHORA SABES QUE SÓLO ERES MÍO!—gruñó Evil quitándole lo que quedaba de ropa. Softy dio un quejido de sorpresa e hizo un pucherito, alzando su mano para acariciar el pecho del clon malvado.

—Bueno ¿Y qué tal si me marcas para que no se me olvide?— preguntó con una voz inocente que no iba del todo con su mirada oscurecida de deseo. Evil sonrió de lado a lado.

El Clon malvado rió, acomodándose entre las piernas del clon adorable, rozando la cara interna de uno de sus muslos con la mejilla para luego dar una fuerte mordida:—Oh, créeme que después de lo que te voy a hacer no habrá forma de que se te olvide...

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, no olviden que en el Canal de NSFW del server de Pueblo Beluga [O en mi twitter @Mirai_H_Sama] pueden hacer sugerencias para próximos flashfics~

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, no olviden que en el Canal de NSFW del server de Pueblo Beluga [O en mi twitter @Mirai_H_Sama] pueden hacer sugerencias para próximos flashfics~


End file.
